To be Human
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: All they wish is for you to be happy. Don't hesitate, don't be afraid to be human. You could start from the simplest—celebrate your birthday or welcome the love that knocks on your heart, for example. And thus, you shall comprehend what it feels to be the human that you are. [Dedicated to Virgo Asmita's birthday]


**Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

 **Warning: Possibly OOC, possibly crack, contains shonen-ai (Defteros x Asmita)**

 **I do not take material benefits upon writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

.

 **Dedicated to Virgo Asmita  
**

.

* * *

.

.

" _ **To be Human"**_

.

.

* * *

'What are they up to?'

Asmita—the guardian of sixth temple; The Virgo House, disturbed from his meditative serenity when he felt the cosmos of almost all Sanctuary residents gathered in one place. The Gold Saints, some Bronze Saints, even the incarnation of Goddess of War and Wisdom was also there.

The Virgo wondered the possible cause of this rare occasion. However, he didn't feel any sign of danger, let alone presence of foes. Nor did he feel any panic or concern merged with their cosmos. Instead, what he felt in the flow of their cosmos were happiness and excitement.

Asmita jumped to initial conclusion that they might be having fun.

A waste of time, he thought.

He was reluctant to leave his temple without official call from The Pope or Athena. Especially for something he considered trivial. It was better for him to drown himself in the tranquility of meditation than to spend time just to have fun.

Moreover, Holy War would occur sooner or later. No one could ensure that Athena would emerge victorious against Hades, not even the stars could tell.

Therefore, what did they celebrate?

Taking a deep breath to chase away the thoughts bothering thoughts, Asmita slowly returned to his routine.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Asmita! Asmita!"

A familiar voice and enormous cosmos bothered Asmita from his meditation within hours after he had guessed the activities of his colleagues. Even though his mien remained calm and collected, he felt pestered by the presence of his colleague. He hoped the latter didn't come to ask him to join the others.

"What brings you here, Leo?"

"The others are gathering. Come on, join us!" exclaimed the young man in a vigorous tone and lively gestures. A broad smile graced his face as he jogged toward Asmita who was still sitting cross-legged in a lotus position.

Among all people in Sanctuary, Regulus was one of a few who never hesitated on visiting the Virgo House. As if the rumors and hearsays about Asmita didn't bother him even the slightest. Most of Sanctuary residents were reluctant to visit the sixth temple. Even if they had to pass through the temple, they just burned their cosmos for permission, then went away without saying anything. Only a few Gold Saints occasionally greeted him. But this young lion was different. Not infrequently he visited Virgo House just for a light conversation, although Asmita often ignored him.

And this time, he came to ask the guardian to leave his temple.

"I refuse," Asmita replied in a calm, yet firm tone.

"Ah! You are always like that. Come on! Only once!" As usual, Regulus was reluctant to give up.

"Regulus, I'm not—"

"But this is Pope's command!"

Asmita fell silent upon listening to Regulus's words. A few seconds later he felt The Pope's cosmos from afar of which confirming the exuberant youth's remark. Then, apparently Asmita had no other choice. Sage was one of the few people he utterly respected. Even exceeded his respect for Athena—for now.

Before he could form any word to say, Regulus impatiently grabbed Asmita's wrist and pulled him out of Virgo House.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The youngest of the Golden Saints, known for his extraordinary talents, led Asmita down the stairs from one temple to another. Every now and then he would bring up a new topic to break the silence on their way. He no longer held Asmita's hand but occasionally glanced back to make sure Asmita was still following him.

The time passed quick enough until they arrived at a garden next to the colosseum. It was quite far from Twelve Zodiac Houses, and if Asmita was not mistaken in remembrance, this was the first time he had set foot on the green lawn of the garden.

The Virgo remained silent as he felt everyone's gaze fixated upon him. Even the laughter and jest that a moment ago were heard from distance had been stalled instantly.

The uncomfortable silence eventually broke out when an exclaim reached in his eardrums.

"Happy birthday, Asmita!"

Shortly thereafter the incarnation of Athena—who in this century was a young girl named Sasha, put a handmade lotus flower necklace around Asmita's neck.

"May you be blessed with longevity and happiness. My prayers are always be with you, Asmita." Sasha said in a loving voice.

Virgo Asmita was stunned. It was unusual for him to take time to react over something. But this time he was really unsure on how to behave.

Birthday. He didn't really forget it. But for him, there was nothing special about a birthday. The day just proved that human has suffered for many years in their life and would still undergo other sufferings on earth for years longer.

Then, what was to celebrate?

Moreover they weren't ordinary human who could take time to celebrate trivial occasion like this. They were the ones who put their lives on the front line to save the world under Athena's protection—and Asmita to discover the essence of universe.

Then, why did they waste time and energy for such celebration?

In addition, Asmita was well-known for his distant attitude, staying in his temple and only occasionally left the temple when he received a call for a meeting or mission.

Then, why those who weren't close to him didn't hesitate to celebrate his birthday?

Asmita's silence slowly chased away smiles from those presented that afternoon.

"I understand what's bothering you."

Asmita's head turned toward the sound source. Accompanied by a familiar cosmos, he was Hakurei—someone who had raised Asmita and taught him many lessons.

Did he even come all the way from Jamir for this celebration?

Asmita didn't get it at all.

"But you also have to enjoy your youth once in a while," said Hakurei accompanied by a warm, youthful smile—despite his age.

Asmita had always spent his time—childhood, adolescence, and now his youth, only to feel the suffering of all living beings on earth and question the truth of the universe. He also spent his time to meditate, looking for ways to free living beings from endless suffering. Trained himself to become Virgo Gold Saint, he joined Athena's side in hope it would provide him the answer he sought.

For him there was no time left to enjoy his youth as Hakurei suggested.

A tap on the shoulder interrupted Asmita's reverie.

"Don't you want to feel human, Asmita?"

The voice, cosmos, and presence were all too familiar to him.

"Defteros..."

The man Asmita considered a friend. The younger twin of Gemini Gold Saint who died in a heartbreaking tragedy had decided to go into seclusion on Kanon Island and this was the first time he returned to Sanctuary since then, of which made the Indian surprised.

"Don't you wish to know what kind of happiness keeps people surviving despite the suffering they undergo?"

If Asmita heard the question from someone else, probably he wouldn't be so surprised. But when he heard it from Defteros who had tasted the bitterness of destiny's mischief, Asmita began to reconsider his decision.

The happiness that kept human surviving amidst their suffering, Asmita had yet to find it.

Defteros might be one of a few who understood Asmita's confusion and suffering. If he had said so, it might be probable that there was an opportunity for The Virgo to find an answer.

Little did the others knew how much Asmita trusted this friend of his.

"Very well, then. Show me."

Cheers of the crowd welcomed Asmita's final decision.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Asmita's birthday celebration might be different from the tradition of birthday celebrations in twentieth century and beyond. No cake and blowing candles. They celebrated it only with a simple banquet, chatting with each other, and equipped with small games that provoked laughter.

The Indian couldn't see how the garden was decorated in such a way that gave special impression. Several types of food and drinks were arranged neatly on tables placed on the left and right side of the garden. Everyone presented could take any food and drink at will. Several sides of the garden were decorated with roses—provided by Pisces Albafica, and obviously weren't poisonous.

"You can feel it, can't you, Asmita?" Asked Sasha who was guiding Asmita's hand to touch arrangement of lotus flowers that floated in a small pond. After a nod was received as response, Sasha continued. "The flowers are arranged in such a way as to form the symbol of Virgo. Ah, almost forgot, they are white lotus."

In the midst of the participants' activities—having a meal, chatting, or playing, Sasha had taken Asmita around to describe the decoration of celebration or simply explain what the others were doing. The young lady seemed tireless in describing everything in effort to help Asmita take a mental image of the beauteous decoration.

"Who has the idea to arrange the lotus like this?" asked Asmita in polite manner.

"That's… my idea." Sasha replied with a faint red hue on her cheeks which were slightly arched upwards by her sweet smile. "Do you like them?"

"I do." Asmita replied, accompanied by a small smile.

Laughter attracted those two's attention and their head turned toward the direction of the crowd. Sasha laughed softly at the sight. She knew very well that Asmita could know what happened in his surroundings even without sense of sight, and yet she still insisted to describe.

"Kardia and Manigoldo are currently in competition of eating apples. Due to eating in hurry, Manigoldo chokes and coughs. Dohko laughs at it while patting Manigoldo's back, whilst Shion rushes to get a glass of water. Seemingly Kardia has won. Ah, if it is related to apples, no one could beat him. But the reward he receives is Dégel's scolding." Sasha's explanation was finished with a soft giggle.

"Then over there, there is Regulus clinging onto Defteros's arm. Apparently he wants to know how strong Defteros' arm is. He doesn't allow Defteros to leave."

This time it was Asmita's turn to chuckle upon feeling desperation in Defteros cosmos, which was mixed with a bit of embarrassment. Asmita's chuckle made Sasha stunned, but it was soon replaced by a graceful smile on her lips.

"Sisyphus, Albafica, and The Pope are having a light conversation with a drink on each hand, except for Albafica. He neither drink nor talk much. Ah, but after Shion gave a glass of water to Manigoldo, he is now approaching Albafica and hands him a drink. El Cid and Aldebaran are also having their own conversation while watching their disciples playing together."

Sasha continued to describe. "Oh! Hakurei approached Regulus and Defteros to show his muscular arms. This time Regulus clings onto one of those arms, thus freed Defteros."

Asmita smiled and nodded.

"Now Tenma is challenging Kardia for an apple-eating competition. Who do you think will win, Asmita?"

"I'm still betting on Kardia."

With a small and soft laugh, Sasha nodded. "So am I."

At first Sasha intended to persuade Asmita to join the crowd, but when she caught the figure of Defteros stepping closer, she abandoned her intention.

"I will go there to cheer on them. Join us later, Asmita."

A brief nod was given by The Virgo. Without further ado, Sasha took her leave after flashing a smile at Defteros.

"Apparently you just had a good time," Asmita said sarcastically as Defteros sat beside him.

"I still can't believe that kid is a Gold Saint!" Defteros muttered as he turned his slightly flushed face caused by the 'incident' that had just happened to him, though he knew Asmita would not see the red hue on his face.

"At least you got a new friend," Asmita said.

"Friend? I don't need any!"

Asmita just replied Defteros's remark with a smile which simply indicated that he didn't believe in what Defteros said about not needing friend.

The Demon of Kanon Island snorted but didn't voice out his protest. For a moment they fell into silence; Asmita only heard laughter from his comrades while Defteros gazed at the crowd from distance. Even though his eyes were set on the center of the celebration, his mind wandered away.

"What is bothering you?" Asmita's voice snapped Defteros back to reality.

Asmita's inability to see made other senses honed to be more sensitive to the point that he could feel the confusion and doubts that disturbed his friend, even without words or gestures shown by the latter.

"Asmita, come with me." Defteros said in a serious tone as he raised to his feet and stepped away from the garden.

Though still wondering about Defteros's strange behavior, Asmita also left the celebration and followed the Greek.

While in celebration, Sagittarius Sisyphus was the first to realize the disappearance of Defteros and Asmita.

"Where are they going?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Asmita could be exceedingly patient in waiting.

For almost half an hour they both stood quietly on riverside, accompanied only by the sound of rushing water. Defteros had been silent, struggling with his own thoughts. 'What if's played in his mind, making it harder for him to make decision.

Asmita understood nevertheless.

Defteros' silence must had indicated that the problem wasn't easy to convey. And Asmita was always ready to be a place for Defteros to take shelter, to share his problems and his suffering.

Therefore, Asmita patiently waited.

"Asmita."

The Indian breathed his relief upon finally hearing Defteros' voice. However, he didn't expect Defteros to take his hands and holds them tightly.

"I don't know how to say it, but I…" The sentence left unfinished. Doubts that flowed in the cosmos of a man who would sooner or later wield Gemini Gold Cloth was palpable enough.

And fear. Fear of ruining the longstanding friendship.

"No need to hesitate. Just say it." Occasionally Asmita had to give encouragement to arise Defteros' confidence. This time was no exception.

As the Greek managed his breathing and tried to calm his pounding heart, Defteros tightened his hold on Asmita's hands but not tight enough to hurt.

"I want to... protect you."

"Protect me?"

Ah, probably he chose the wrong word even though he really meant it from the depths of his heart. Indeed, protecting a human being whose power was almost equivalent to a God sounded a bit unreasonable.

It might be easier if Asmita had the ability to read minds, so that Defteros no longer need to arrange words to express his feeling. But unfortunately, Asmita could only feel his hesitation, not reading his mind.

The only choice left for him was to confess without any further ado.

"I love you, Asmita."

He pulled Asmita into his embrace shortly thereafter. This way he didn't have to see the surprised expression on Asmita's face.

And in fact, Asmita was indeed surprised. Very much, even. Never once in his life did he expect someone to love him, let alone confess it plainly. He thought love was an emotion that would never reach his soul—he who tasted the bitterness and suffering of all living beings in the universe.

Neither did he expect that love would knock on Defteros's heart. The Greek was born with all the misfortune to accompany—lived as shadow of his brother, his existence was rejected, even he was used for fulfillment of his twin's ambition, and finally ended his twin brother's life with his own hands. Asmita thought that such heartbreaking suffering had succeeded in locking Defteros' heart.

"Even though I will never understand the weight of your burden and the extent of your suffering, at least I want to make you happy even for a moment."

Somehow the words that delivered through Defteros' soothing voice managed to knock on Asmita's heart. Perhaps Asmita needed it; a shelter, a place to share, a place to seek warmth.

Perhaps he—or the two of them, to be precise, were still given a chance to be happy.

Asmita's heart which beat in the same rhythm as Defteros' confirmed that they shared mutual feeling.

"Since I'm having a trouble in finding answer to my question, perhaps you can help me."

Relief showered Defteros' soul, chasing away all doubts and fears. Asmita's words were sometimes difficult for him to comprehend, but this time he could interpret the meaning behind those words perfectly.

"Your question about life is too complicated for me, but I can make you whole, Asmita."

A smile bloomed on Asmita's lips upon feeling a warm and gentle touch of Defteros' lips on his forehead.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah! It's them!" exclaimed Regulus, who had been trying to find out Asmita and Defteros' whereabouts but was repeatedly stopped by Sisyphus. "Hoi ~!" Then he waved toward those two.

"Oi, Asmita. What's that reddish mark on your neck?!" Manigoldo asked, half shouting for everyone to hear his voice.

Reflexively Asmita covered his neck with one hand. Only then did he realize that Defteros had done nothing to him, just gave a warm embrace and a small kiss on forehead. Laughter from others indicated that Manigoldo only joked around with him.

The smile that Asmita displayed for Manigoldo made The Cancer shuddered in horror.

"In addition to Asmita's birthday, we will celebrate something else!" Kardia exclaimed, pointing towards Asmita and Defteros who were connected to each other through intertwined fingers.

"We'll be partying 'till night!"

The Scorpio's idea was responded with cheers from the majority of attendants and sighs of defeat from the rest.

And they went on until late at night to celebrate Asmita's birthday and the newly established relationship between Virgo and Gemini.

Let this time 'The Man Closest to God' become the human that he was.

The one who felt happiness, warmth, and love.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**  
 **FIN ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Happy birthday, Virgo Asmita!**

* * *

September 4, 2017,

Cerulean Canary.


End file.
